


The Crystal of Time and Magic

by Hocapontas, SuperEagle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hocapontas/pseuds/Hocapontas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEagle/pseuds/SuperEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out he is Merlin's descendant, visits his vault and finds the very last Crystal from the Crystal Cave; Birthplace of all Magic, he finds a way to go back to the time of Merlin, having nothing left to hold him in the present, he takes it and joins with Merlin to help in his destiny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

 

 

**The cover art was made by me (SuperEagle) please don't copy and paste it anywhere else thanks!**

 

Prologue

Voldemort was dead, as were all Harry's friends and family. Sirius had fallen through the veil, Remus was killed by Bellatrix, when trying to stop Harry from running into the veil after Sirius. All his friends except Neville and Luna had been killed by deatheaters. They were the only two he had left. Currently Harry was visiting Gringotts to perform a heritage test in the hopes that he still had some family alive somewhere. Finding Griphook, his families manager, he asked for the heritage test. With it he found out he was the blood heir to Potter, Black, Gryffindor , and Peverell from his father, Merlin and Ravenclaw through his mother, and Lupin through blood and magic adoption from Remus. He also found he was the magic heir to Slytherin through right of conquest, when he defeated Voldemort in 1981. Unfortunately he didn't find what he was hoping for. He was the only member of his immediate family still alive. There were the other pure bloods, but none alive that he was willing to spend time with. Then he was given a list of all the items and money in his vaults and a list of properties. After getting his business done, he asked Griphook to take him to his vaults.

He started with the Merlin vault, since it was the deepest vault in all of Gringotts. When they reached the vault Harry had to put his hand on the door so it could test his blood. The vault door was decorated with a Dragons head. When his blood was confirmed, the Dragon eyes glowed gold, and the head bowed to him before the vault opened. Inside were mountains of gold coins, jewels, gems, 2 stave's, thousands of books, several chests, and 4 pedestals. One pedestal held a ring with a crest that must have been the Emrys crest. It was a dragon in flight holding a sword in one front clawed paw and a staff in the other. The second held a strange blue tear shaped stone, with a note sitting on the pedestal in front of it. The third had some kind of crystal with a note attached, and the fourth had a strangely shaped gold, orange and red stone. The color reminded Harry strongly of Fawkes' feathers. This too had a note attached.

Moving forward Harry picked up the ring and put it on his finger, he gasped. The magic in the ring was tremendous! So much power! It raced through his veins, healing and purifying. His whole body glowed bright gold. When it vanished, he had grown to 6 ft., filled out with muscle, though he was still lithe and speedy. He felt his magic moving through him like never before. It felt like he could just reach out and touch it. Hesitantly, that was exactly what he tried. His magic surged eagerly to his fingers. Suddenly his mind was filled with information on how to use his magic without a wand, though he sensed there would be occasions where he might need some kind of focus. His mind was more focused and he could easily remember all the way back to when he was a few weeks old. This would definitely come in handy. He then moved to the second pedestal and picked up the note. It said: The last of the True Dragons. He furrowed his brow in confusion. What did it mean by 'True Dragon'? He placed a hand on the egg and gasped again. It felt different to the two dragons he had encountered. He could sense the power and intelligence it possessed, while the others had no intelligence, Just animal instinct. He decided he would look through the books later in the hopes one of them would explain, True Dragon.

He moved on to the next pedestal with the crystal and the note which said; This is the last seeing crystal from the Crystal Cave, Birthplace of all magic. Use it and what it shows you wisely and carefully. Harry looked at the crystal warily. He wasn't fond of divination thanks to Tralawney, but the note did say it came from the Birthplace of all Magic, so he decided to try it. He picked it up in his hand and waited. Slowly the crystal started to glow, then something appeared. Looking closer he was surprised to see himself, looking older, somewhere he didn't recognize with someone he didn't know. A boy who looked about the same age as himself in the vision. They were in what appeared to be a training area near a castle that looked like it was lived in and well kept. They appeared to be training with knights. The scene continued as it followed himself and the other boy up to the castle and into what appeared to be some kind of chemistry room where they greeted an aged man. They then headed up some stairs to a room where the boy took a book out from under a loose floorboard and opened it while sitting on one of 2 beds. Harry got a close up of the book before the scene vanished. It was some kind of ancient spell book. Looking up away from the crystal, which he put back on the pedestal for now, he looked at the books, wondering if the one he saw was somewhere in there. Before he got too tempted to look at the books right then and there, he moved on to the last pedestal. He looked at the gold, orange, and red stone closely and discovered, the colors were swirling inside, never once combing, yet constantly moving. It was rather pretty. Pulling his gaze away, he picked up the note to read it. 'The Stone of Time, this stone will transport the user to the desired time as long as it is more than 500 years, to not upset the timeline. To activate, push your magic into the stone while thinking of the year you wish to go to. The more power you possess the further back you can go in one jump.' Harry read it a second time to make sure he read it right. A time-traveling stone. A smile appeared on his face. Looks like he just found his purpose. But first he wanted to learn more. He would start with all the books he would no doubt find in the vaults, and before using the stone, he would empty all the vaults. He knew the goblins wouldn't be happy about that, but there was no way he was leaving his family history behind, especially when he was the last living heir.

Having finished with the pedestal's, he went over to the chests. One was full of swords, armour, chain-mail, and other items used for fighting. The next was full of clothes of all sorts, both male and female. Some were simple and others were extravagant. The one after that was full of plants, herbs, bottles, potions, pestle and mortar and other potion making items. The fourth and last chest was a multi compartment trunk, with 7 compartments in it. The first one he opened was small, and appeared to be for everyday use. The second was an empty wardrobe. The third was a large library that seemed almost endless. The fourth was a potions lab and storage. The fifth was a protected dueling/ practice arena. The sixth was a fully furnished apartment, big enough for two people. The seventh and last compartment appeared to be meant for storage.

Seeing nothing else of interest, he concentrated on what he wanted and all the gold, jewels, stave's, and chest's, started flying into the storage compartment. Once that was done, all that was left we're the books, the stuff on the pedestal's, and the open trunk. He closed the storage compartment and opened the library compartment. Then he had all the books go flying in the trunk and on the shelves. Then he put the stuff on the pedestal's in the first small storage compartment. Once the vault was empty, aside from the pedestal's and the empty bookshelves, he shrunk the trunk, and placed it in his pocket. Then he left the vault and asked to be taken to the founders vaults, where he did the same thing, and packed everything in his multi-compartment trunk. The goblin stayed outside the vault's when Harry went in, so never realized that Harry was emptying them. The next vault he emptied was the Peverell vault. He had saved his families vaults, Potter, Black, and Lupin till last. Once they were all emptied, he hurriedly left Gringotts before the goblins found out what he had done. Using the Potter family ring he'd found in his vault, he portkeyed to Potter Manor.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1 The Home that was lost is Rediscovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends a year training and studying at his family Manor

Chapter 1  
Once the portkey dropped him off at the grounds, Harry arrived at the ancestral home of Potter Manor.  
He was in awe of his family’s estate and was enjoying walking around the grounds, taking in the sights. When he opened and walked though the main doors he could feel the magic of his ancestors welcoming the last of the Potters in. Here Harry felt safe and welcome, the most he felt anywhere in a long time.

Harry walked inside the Manor and explored, he found the master bedroom, guest rooms, bathrooms, guest parlour, the kitchen; which he couldn't wait to start using, the sunroom, the garden, the stables, lab, basement and the family library.

Harry stood in shock at the size of it, there were three levels to it, stacked from the floor to the ceiling, to the walls with books, scrolls and stone tablets.

Harry picked up an old book from a desk, sat in one of the comfy armchairs nearby and started to read. He was surprised to learn that it was about the Manor and how his great-great grandfather built this place on top of some old ruins, that his ancestor; the Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, had a castle that was given to her as a gift by the legendary Merlin. He had gifted it to her for all her kindness and creativity that had helped the great warlock keep the peace, during the time Queen Guinevere Pendragon, who died sometime in the 11th century, ruled her kingdom, shortly after her husband Kind Arthurs death. 

And when her daughter, Helena Ravenclaw/The grey lady, had no children of her own, over the decades the castle fell into decay and ruins. Century’s later Harry’s great-great grandfather felt connected to the area for some reason and had this Manor built in its place. It was used by his family, but for some reason his mother and father didn’t use the Manor before they went into hiding and after they died at the hands of Voldemort, the Manor went into hiding, until Harry arrived with the portkey, as only a true Potter could find and access the place.

Harry was very proud of what his family did, but wished his parents came here instead of going under the fidelius charm. After reading for several hours, Harry went to use the kitchen and make himself some dinner.

Harry dug into his hot meal with relish. After he finished he went back to reading some more books.

A couple hours later, Hedwig came swooping in the room, and landed on the chairs arm, and hooted. Harry automatically started petting her feathers, causing her to coo, then she fluttered up to the top of the chair, and started preening his hair, while he continued to read.

HPMHPM  
Over the next 9 months, Harry trained and studied hard, 6 days a week with the seventh being a day for relaxing, which he usually spent flying. He had taken a permanent speed reading potion so he could read all the books from his vaults and the Family library in months, rather than years. He even found something interesting from Merlin's vault, an old scroll on time travel magic, where it can send your soul or body back in time, but there was a warning on it too, saying, 'Whoever use’s it must live their lives in the past as they can not return to the present! Unless they meet someone who is stronger then them in magic.' He decided to hold this in reserve in case the stone didn't work or he ever wanted to come back to his time. After all, he planned on going to the time of Merlin, the greatest wizard to ever live. If anyone could send him back, it would be him. Plus he'd found it Merlin's vault. He had also taken to holding the dragon egg in his lap while he read. He thought maybe it could sense him and was comforted by his presence, as it meant the dragon was no longer alone. Even Hedwig had taken to cooing at the egg. When he'd read all the books, he went back and focused on the books for history, meditation, magical abilities, and the animagus transformation. He wanted to follow in his father's and godfather's legacies by becoming an animagus. When doing meditation, be based his mind-scape after Hogwarts and protected it with both wards and all manner of magical creatures. This took him about one week to finish. Next were the abilities and to find his animal or animals. Using a spell he found in his families library, he cast it on a piece of parchment, then added three drops of his blood, causing the parchment to glow a soft gold. Words started to appear on the parchment:

Magical Abilities of Harry James Potter - Black - Lupin (etc.)

Multi-Animagus - (all animals magical and mundane)

Wandless magic

Beast Speaker - (all animals magical and mundane)

Parselmagic

Natural Leglimens/ Occlumens

Metamorphmagus

Rune Master

Potions Master

Harry was astonished that he had so many abilities. Fortunately he had all the books to help him train them, and with his new prowess with his magic, and his newly organized mind, it should be easy to learn them all. He immediately got to work. By the time he had trained with everything he could, he had spent a whole year in the Manor and he decided that since he planned to leave this time, he should go out and spend some time seeing the modern day world. After all he had never even left Britain. Pulling out a map of the world, he wondered where he should visit first. Conjuring a dart, he threw it at the map to see where it landed. Looking at the map he saw that it had landed right on Mexico City, Mexico. He frowned. Looks like he'd be trying out that advanced translation charm sooner than planned. The advanced spell he had found allowed a person to, over time, learn the language while it was being translated. Having a destination, he went to his room to pack all his belongings, since he didn't know when or if he would ever be coming back here. Having packed everything, he wondered around the manor until he got to the living room. He looked around his home for the last year, saying goodbye. Then he focused on where he wanted to be in Mexico, willed his magic to take him there, and apparated away.


	3. The End of the Present Day

Harry apparated onto a side dusty street in the busy **Mexico City** with a small popping sound. He found it to be really hot as the temp was 37’C and it was only midday, he was walking along the busy streets, enjoying taking his time looking at the buildings, markets and shops, while trying to avoid getting bumped by all the people of all shapes and ages.

Nearby Harry saw a street vendor and was keen on buying some of the 2nd books he saw as well as getting a wrapped up taco for a snack, he asked the seller

“How much is it?” The seller replied, “It’s 35 Peso’s.” Luckily Harry had that as his galleons could also act as muggle money. He then took his time to keep exploring the city and started to get a know a few local people… Next Harry went to an old ally street where he saw some more books shops, some were a modern day goth shop, another was selling voodoo spells, which Harry found pretty strange. But he did buy some magic runes and, candles, and a powerful robe, which was rumored to have been used by a high priest from an old druid clan that died out many- many years ago.

The next day,

Harry went outside of Mexico city and on his way to meet a local tribe that are willing to teach him some of their customs and to practice white magic, and talk to the old gods of nature.

Harry arrived and was greeted warmly by the tribe members, the shaman told young Harry what he me do!

“Young wizard if you wish to be apart of the world first you must be aware of it and respect it, for the old gods will know if you are going to be true to them.” The old shaman said.

“What must I do?” Harry asked. The old shaman gave him a small silver bowl with, some soil, ash, twigs and water. “First you must ask the four elements of the natural world if they will accept you on your tasks., and say hail to the four watchtowers of earth, fire, wind and water, I humbly ask you to bless me for my tasks that lie ahead.” Harry, sat crossed legged and put the bowl on his lap and slowly, he gently picked up and emptied the soil in the bowl, next he sprinkled the ash in the bowl, and gently blew in the tiny twigs and lastly added the water into the mix.

He raised his slowly but surely towards the sky. And calls out _**“Hail to the watchtower of the north and of the earth from which all things must grow, hail to the watchtower of the east and of fire from which gives us eternal light and warmth, hail to the watchtower of the west of the sky from which the wind is ever changing and is fun loving, hail to the watchtower of the south and of water from which heals and gives wisdom. I humble ask you bless me for my tasks that lie ahead of me, please give me the strength I need to face my destiny as I say it so. So mo it be!”**_

Harry entered a dream like state not knowing, that the grass and new flowers were going around him, and the logs underneath the tribes cooking pot caught on fire, while there was a gentle breeze blowing his hair and the sky started giving some light rain. The old shaman looked on proudly at the outsider who is starting to master and talk to the four elements of the natural world, “I ask you the old ones and to bless this child and to protect him may you shine your light upon this young boy and never let him be consumed by the darkness and to keep the darkness at by.”

The old ones heard his plea. As Harry was dreaming a bright white light landed on and around him and started to sink into his very skin. In Harry’s visions quest his mind was soaking in all the forgotten knowledge of the Mayan people and of the rise and fall of their great civilization and listening to the spirits of the old Mayan chiefs and high priests and warriors who taught him how to fight unarmed, and in close surroundings, how to use a spear and how to hunt in the wildness.

And showed him a great magical treasure that would be found in the heart of the runes of last great city of Mayan civilization of **Tenochtitlan**. He thanked the spirits of the Mayan civilization, for all their help and support, they smiled and disappeared back into the mist of time. Harry woke up with a start and thanked the tribal shaman and the rest of his tribe for their help and set off on his quest for the runes of Tenochtitlan.

He camped out in the wilderness and cooked a wild bird for his meal putting into practice what the spirits of the old warriors showed him. It took all morning, but by midday Harry arrived at last at the runes of the great city Tenochtitlan, He was amazed at how big the old city was and from his memory’s knew what it looked like back in its day of glory. There was a lot of rubble in his way to before he could enter the city, he waved his hand and called out. “ **Reducto**.” And he was able to blast the rubble aside and enter the once great city.

And there in a old temple dedicated to Tlaloc the Rain God looked behind a rusted steel door, Harry saw a suit of amour that was about his size but the weird thing was from what he could tell, it looked like it was grown and then forged and it was a mix of green and sliver but the amour looked like it had tree leaves l on it. Harry unlocked the with a small wave of his hand calling out “ **Alohomora**.”

And the door slowly opened with a click and a creak Harry stepped in and gently picked up the amour and felt as its magic ran all over him, and felt like it now belongs to him and something told him it would protect him very well in the time to come. Harry then focused and apparated away back to his flat in Mexico City and spent the rest of his day and night trying to understand how the amour would work and what it could & couldn’t do. He was surprised to learn it could help heal him, and deflect some hostile spells, and would help him power up his new-found nature spells.

Little did he know how soon he would get a chance to use it....


	4. The beginning of a New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives in the past, meets Merlin, and gets a new job

Harry traveled the world for 3 years, visiting every country, nation, and unknown or forgotten places, learning everything he could. He learned all different forms of Magic, Martial arts, and sword fighting, even going so far as to combine the three, to make his own unique style. He even learned to use all sorts of different swords, but the one he preferred was the Gryffindor sword, because it had the ability to turn into any type of sword the wielder desired. He made many friends, but always kept himself distant, since he never stayed in one place very long, and was planning to leave this time. His only constant friend and companion was his beloved familiar Hedwig. She had showed up a few days after he left the Manor, having followed him from their year long home. On the days he relaxed or had off from training, he would turn into either a snowy white owl or some other avian to fly in the open sky with his best friend, just like he did when they were still at the Manor.

Finally Harry realized that he'd been all over the world and there were no places left for him to go to. So he gathered everything he wanted to take with him, as well as all the stuff he would need for Hedwig, and got ready to leave his time. Once he had everything packed, he shrunk the trunk, and placed it around his neck like a necklace. He spelled the trunk to look like a charm in the shape of a Phoenix in flight. Then he gathered Hedwig into his arms, to protect her. He picked up the stone in one of his hands, which he then placed back around Hedwig. He concentrated on both siphoning his magic into the stone, and on the time he wanted, which he had picked from Merlin's journal's. The stone started to glow, and the more magic he added, the brighter the glow became. He started to wonder just how much magic this was going to take, and whether or not he would have enough. After two whole minutes he suddenly got the impression that he had added enough, and as soon as he stopped the flow of his magic, the stones glow grew too bright to look at anymore, and he was forced to close his eyes. He never saw the red, orange, and gold tunnel that appeared in the air in front of him, and suck him in. He did however feel the magic of the tunnel swirling around him, stabbing at his body, mind and magic, for a full minute, before his remaining magic cocooned him, protecting him. Unfortunately, by this point it was too late for Hedwig. The time tunnel was not meant for animals. But Hedwig was no normal owl; she was the bonded familiar of the most powerful wizard currently alive in the modern day world. Harry's magic, sensing Hedwig was dead, surged, and filled her body, changing her drastically. The changes would not become known till after Harry reached his destination. After what felt like several hours and no time at all simultaneously, Harry was abruptly ejected from the tunnel, into a grassy clearing in the forest near Camelot. The second he hit the ground and the time tunnel vanished, Harry fell unconscious, not knowing just how close he was to the greatest Warlock to ever live.

HPMHPM

Harry slowly awoke. His body felt like one giant bruise. He lay still letting his body slowly adjust to being awake, then slowly extended his magic to sense if anyone was near him. There was one person next to him with a very large amount of magic, and another person further away with a moderate amount. The person next to him obviously sensed his magic probing, because he shifted and spoke.

"You're awake."

Harry opened his eyes and turned his head to see the young man, from the crystal vision, sitting beside the bed he was laying on. Having read all of Merlin's journal's, he suspected he knew who was sitting next to him; The great Warlock himself. Judging by the amount of magic he had, however, it was before he gained his full power. If he had landed in the right time, then according to the journal's then it wouldn't happen for another 10 - 11 years.

"My name is Merlin."

"Harry," Harry croaked.

Merlin helped him drink some water.

"I'll get Gaius. He'll want to check and make sure you're ok."

Merlin got up, and headed out the door. Harry could hear muffled voices from the other room. Normally he would use his magic to enhance his hearing, but his magic was still recovering. Sensing was easy, since he was just extending it from his body, but actually using his magic was a little more than it could handle right now. Then the door opened, and Merlin, along with the aged man from the crystal vision, came in the room. Merlin sat back in the chair while the man, Gaius, Merlin had called him, came over to him and began checking him, and asking questions. Just as Gaius declared him fine, just in need of rest, Harry suddenly remembered Hedwig, and started to try to sit up. Gaius and Merlin tried to stop him from sitting up, but Harry was adamant.

"Hedwig! Where is Hedwig?!"

Merlin, realizing what he was asking about, picked up a bowl from the table and handed it to him.

"Is this Hedwig? I found her in this pile of snow on your chest, when I found you in that clearing."

Harry looked down into the bowl and his eyes went huge.

"Hedwig? What happened to you?"

He gently picked Hedwig out of the bowl, and cradled her to his chest.

"I take it she hasn't always looked like that," Merlin asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, she used to be a full grown Snowy White owl. Now, if I were to guess, I'd say she's somehow become a Snow Phoenix?" 

He directed the question to Hedwig who cooed and bobbed her head in an obvious yes.

"What I'd like to know," Gaius said. "Is how you ended up in that clearing where Merlin found you. He says he felt a massive spike of magic, right where he found you."

Harry looked searchingly at both of them. Deciding whether or not to tell them, and if so, how much. After a minute, he spoke.

"Ok, but you both have to swear to never tell anyone without my express permission."

He looked at both of them sternly to make them realize just how serious he's being. They both sore, with the stipulation, that if he was a danger in anyway to Camelot and her residents, then they would tell the king. Harry accepted and all 3 glowed gold for a few seconds, sealing the oath. Harry took a deep breath and told them his secret.

"I'm from the future. About 1500 - 2000 years into the future. I found a time stone in one of my ancestors vaults, and since I had nothing tying me to the present time, I decided to go for it. I spent 4 years training and studying everything I could before using the stone. everything I own is in my trunk on my necklace." He clasped the Phoenix charm in his hand. "All my friends, except 2, and family had been murdered mere months before I found the stone. I killed the man responsible and fulfilled the prophecy."

Merlin and Gaius exchanged a significant look.

"You were part of a prophecy," Merlin asked.

Harry nodded, "Since before I was born. It took my parents away from me and dictated my whole life. But now, for the last four years I've finally been able to find myself, and know who I am. I was finally free. I just wish it hadn't come at such a terrible cost."

Hedwig cooed at Harry, as if to remind him that she was still there. Harry looked down at her and gave a sad smile.

"Hedwig's the only one I truly have left. I don't know what I'd do without her."

There was silence for several minutes. The only sound was Hedwig's cooing, from Harry rubbing his finger over her head and chest.

Then Gaius stood from where he'd been sitting at the end of the bed.

"We'll let you rest some more. Your body and magic are still recovering."

Harry nodded, "Thank you for helping me."

"Not a problem, dear boy. You just get better"

And with that both of them left the room. Gaius back to his potions, and Merlin back to Arthur. Harry gently placed Hedwig back in the bowl with her snow on the bedside table, snuggled down under the sheet, and quickly fell asleep.

Over the next week, Harry spent alot of time resting, while his body and Magic recovered. Finally, exactly one week after arriving in the past, Harry was back to normal.

HPMHPM

The next day, Harry asked if there was a job available anywhere, so he wouldn't be bored and having nothing to do. Merlin and Gaius suggested asking Leon if he could be his manservant, since he had just lost his previous one. Leaving Hedwig in Merlin's room, Harry explored Camelot. While looking for Sir Leon, he heard sounds of fighting and yelling. When he went to investigate, he saw the Knights of Camelot training their swordwork and footwork. Looking around, he caught sight of two living legends; Sir Leon and Prince Arthur Pendragon. He stood there watching for several minutes. He could see when some of the knights made a mistake and left himself open to attack. Just then Sir Leon and Prince Arthur noticed him watching.

"You there! Who are you and what are you doing here," Prince Arthur demanded.

"I'm sorry sir's," Harry apologized. "My name is Harry. I'm new here. I come from very far away. I was looking for Sir Leon to ask to be his manservant when I heard shouting and came to see what was going on."

"You wanted to ask Sir Leon to be his manservant," Arthur asked.

"I'm friends with Merlin and he suggested I ask him, since he was in need of one."

"Very well, but the choice is up to Sir Leon," with that he turned to his fellow knight and 2nd in command. "Sir Leon, I leave both young Harry here and the rest of the knights in your capable hands. I need to go see my father. He wants to see me about matters of state."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur walked away, and Leon turned back to the knights. "Listen up you lot, I want double rounds of sword work, and then start on crossbows, and tracking, followed by a few laps."

The knights all groaned, but at Leon's stern glare, they got moving quickly.

"Now young Harry, you asked to be my manservant?"

"Yes sir. I was also hoping you could train me in the ways of the Knight?"

Leon looked thoughtful. "Hmm, very well. You shall be my manservant for six years, and in that time, between you running tasks for me, I shall impart the ways of the Knight and the Knight's code to you. You shall be my personal squire, and if you have done well after six years have passed, then I shall ask King Uther, for you to become a full Knight of Camelot. We can start now, go fetch me that bowl of water, I'm thirsty."

Harry went over to get the bowl and bring it back to Leon, who took a drink from it.

"Good, now take it back and then join the other squires running laps around the practice area."

For the next four hours, Harry ran with the other squires, running, training, ducking under and over obstacles under Sit Leon's watchful eye.

"Good, very good, You may take a break" Sir Leon praised. All the squires, except Harry, who was used to rigorous training, let out sighs of relief.

As the day progressed to late afternoon, the Knights, and squires were all exhausted. Leon was a very stern taskmaster, and demanded nothing but their very best. Harry of course was only winded, having trained like this for 3 - 4 years back in his time. As Harry made his way towards Merlin and Gaius' chambers he couldn’t help but think how lucky he was.

Harry entered the room, and saw Merin covered in rotten fruit, “What on earth happened to you Merlin?"

Merlin huffed, "That prat Arthur did this, he put me in the stocks, for making fun of him."

“That was your own doing Merlin, you shouldn't have made fun of him in front of nobles. You were lucky that was all the prince did,” Gaius said sternly.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at his misfortune. “Oh well, better luck next time Merlin.” 

And sat down to eat some of the hot soup Gaius had made for the three of them.


End file.
